


Nacido para ser uke

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El muchacho de pelo puntiagudo se sorprendió con esa pregunta; si de algo nunca había hablado con el Emperador Relámpago era de chicas y de sexo, algo raro, teniendo en cuenta que eran dos amigos varones, pero Ban tuvo sus motivos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacido para ser uke

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Gb es de sus dueños.

—Ban.

El aludido sólo respondió con un sonido gutural que se asemejaba a un “ _qué_ ” profesado con desgano; con su barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano y el codo sobre la barra de Honky Tonk, el cigarrillo se consumía lentamente en su boca, y quizás por eso no había podido articular correctamente.

—Dime, Ban... —Ginji era de parlotear, pero extrañamente, ese día, un mutismo atípico lo había embargado.  
—¿Qué cosa? —sus ojos se desviaron apenas para prestar atención al porte confuso de su amigo; este se limitaba a observar el té que reposaba en la taza que ambas manos sostenían.  
—Pues...

Ban suspiró, en otra circunstancia le hubiese agradecido a Buda la falta de elocuencia en su compañero, pero a esas horas de la mañana no estaba para tanto misterio y comenzaba a perder su escasa paciencia.

—Sí —alentó Midô ahora sí prestando entera atención a Amano.  
—Yo... si bueno... —balbuceó de manera inconexa—, me preguntaba como... como era... cuando... si... en...  
—¡Ya Ginji! —gritó al borde de una crisis de nervios.  
Paul bajó apenas el periódico algo asombrado, pero inmediatamente, al ver que no había sangre, volvió a su lectura.  
—Bueno es que... —el rubio tomó aire y prosiguió—como es... digo, si duele cuando... cuando lo haces con alguien... me pregunto cómo es...  
—¿Hacer qué cosa? —el moreno frunció la frente, y el mismo gesto pudo ver en su amigo; enseguida creyó comprender— Ah —abrió ligeramente los ojos y con tacto continuó—, te refieres a cuando tienes relaciones... sexuales... A ¿cómo es?  
—Ajá —respondió con timidez bajando la vista al suelo, incapaz de poder mantener un contacto visual con el telépata.  
—Bien... pues... doler, duele un poco. La primera vez, al menos —contestó con premura.

El muchacho de pelo puntiagudo se sorprendió con esa pregunta; si de algo nunca había hablado con el Emperador Relámpago era de chicas y de sexo, algo raro, teniendo en cuenta que eran dos amigos varones, pero Ban tuvo sus motivos, ahora... los de Ginji ¿Cuáles fueron? Quizás inexperiencia, pudo dilucidar Midô en ese momento.

—¿Mucho? —se animó a susurrar Ginji sin poder torcer el diálogo en la dirección que pretendía.  
—Pues... —tosió, signo inequívoco de nerviosismo e incomodidad—¿Nunca antes lo has hecho con una chica?  
—S—sí... —respondió entrecortadamente.  
—¿Entonces? —El telépata dudó de la afirmación de su compañero. —Supongo que en la Fortaleza Infinita has de haber tenido un tropel de chicas detrás de ti.  
—Es cierto —admitió elevando las cejas—, pero nunca me interesaron.  
Con esa frase, Ban se sintió completamente perdido, acaso ¿qué significado tenían? ¿Había algo detrás de esas palabras? Una confesión, ¿quizás?  
—No fue una experiencia muy grata —continuó el rubio explicándose, posando apenas un segundo la mirada en Midô.  
—Bueno, entonces ya sabes como es. La primera vez duele, por igual para ambas partes, tal vez a las chicas más pero... ya la segunda vez no es tan traumático.  
—Igual... yo no me refiero a eso... yo quería saber sí... bueno... como es que se hace.  
—¿Qué cosa? —ahora sí que el telépata estaba por completo perdido, y algo exasperado respondió—: Ya sabes: el pene en la vagina —muy gestual con sus manos.

Paul detrás del periódico rió con sutileza mientras que Natsumi se le quedó mirando con cara de pavor. Es que hasta ese momento, el diálogo lo venían llevando en voz muy baja, pero las últimas palabras de Ban, dichas con una pizca de euforia, se escuchó en todo el café.

—Ya sé cómo es —se molestó el Emperador relámpago, sonrojado de pies a cabeza.  
—Entonces explícate, por el amor de Dios, que no te entiendo —pidió apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero.  
—No me refería a ese tipo de sexo... convencional... si no al otro.  
—¿Sexo oral? —preguntó con calma, dejándole al otro por sentado que el sexo en todas sus variantes era un tema conocido para él.  
Ginji negó ligeramente para luego inclinarse un poco y así susurrarle a su amigo:  
—El otro.  
—Oh... —expresó Ban sintiendo que su corazón latía con furia. —Bueno eso es... un poco distinto.  
—Lo sé, por eso... ¿duele mucho?  
—Sí. Las primeras veces, sí —ahora era Midô el que no podía mantener un contacto visual con su compañero. —Pero con paciencia y con saliva —bromeó riendo de puro nerviosismo.  
—Me imagino que sí —acotó sólo por decir algo y así evitar que un silencio embarazoso se instalase entre los dos.  
—Hay que tener mucho cuidado con la otra persona a penetrar —en ese momento tuvo MUCHA curiosidad al respecto: ¿Ginji penetraría o... ?—Hace falta mucha lubricación y dilatar bien.  
—Me imagino que sí —volvió a repetir sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle la espina dorsal.  
—Igual —sentenció el telépata con energía estirándose en su asiento—, te conviene comprarte un libro. Uno de sexo que te oriente mejor que yo.  
—Sí. Te agradezco.

La charla finalizó de una manera abrupta, el silencio del que tanto habían buscado huir los dominó y sin temas de conversación, el Emperador Relámpago se puso de pie cuando Ban manifestó que Hevn no aparecía y que aparentemente no lo haría.

—Yo saldré a dar una vuelta —pronunció Ginji sin darle tiempo a su compañero de ruta de colarse en la salida, o al menos ofrecerse en llevarlo con el auto a donde fuese que iría.

Midou no era idiota, notó con las palabras de Amano que este buscaba estar solo. A decir verdad últimamente no vivían pegados como calzón de vieja (como solía decirles Wan), el Emperador Relámpago, a pesar de no serlo en realidad, en ese último tiempo le había dedicado tiempo y un par de visitas a la gente de la Fortaleza Infinita.  
¿Los motivos? Desde que dicho lugar había sido liberado del grupo de expertos, y aunque Makubex se encargaba de todo, Ginji buscó ser un poco mas participe de la mejora del sitio. O al menos eso creían todos: que las visitas que Amano le dedicaba al chico “ _sin nombre pero con apellido_ ” eran puras formalidades, para mantenerse al tanto de todo.

…

Ginji caminó con un paso decidido —firme e inquebrantable— seguro de lo que pensaba hacer, pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta de la librería esas energías se disiparon por completo. La empleada vio a través del vidrio a un joven en la puerta deteniendo la salida y la entrada de los clientes, por ello Amano se vio en la necesidad de decidirse de una buena vez.  
Ingresó al local, dio un par de vueltas y ojeó algunos libros; en pocas palabras se tomó todo su tiempo hasta que finalmente se animó a ir a la sección que en verdad buscaba. En cuanto vio a la misma joven acercándose a él, espetó un rudo:

—Estoy mirando.

La muchacha de pelo corto —negro azabache— asintió y volvió al mostrador. Pasados unos cuantos minutos el rubio pudo sentir la mirada de la misma empleada en la nuca, era hora de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Se dirigió a la caja y cuando le tocó su turno, con mucha sutileza pronunció:

—Dígame, estoy buscando un libro pero no lo encuentro en su sección.  
—Si ¿cuál busca?

El Emperador Relámpago tragó grueso y en un susurro inentendible respondió:

—El Kamasutra Gay.  
—Sí. Lo tenemos —sonrió la dama luego de chequear en su computadora. —No debe de haber quedado ninguno como muestra pero en el depósito seguro queda.  
—Bien —Ginji sonrió complacido sin dejar de susurrar.  
—¡HEY! ¡TOSHI! —Espetó la dama gritando cual camionero—¡UN KAMASUTRA GAY!

Amano palideció en ese momento, y sin ningún tacto, el otro empleado que se encontraba acomodando libros que retiraba de un cesto, respondió:

—¡KAMASUTRA GAY! ¡AHÍ VA!

El rubio se empequeñeció literal y metafóricamente (nada raro teniendo en cuenta su alter ego _chibi Ginji)._ Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente y con un torpe temblequeó le pagó a la dama. Una anciana a su lado lo observaba como quien observa a un depravado sexual, aun así el Emperador Relámpago no dejó de sonreír estúpidamente.

—¿Me lo envuelve para regalo? —solicitó a lo último cuando el libro ya se encontraba sobre el mostrador.  
—Por supuesto —la muchacha puso manos a la obra y con una expresión picara acotó—: un regalo para un amigo ¿no? Eso dicen todos.

Ginji nada acotó, quería huir cuanto antes de ese lugar y no volver nunca más a pisar una librería en lo que le quedase de vida. Se fue con el libro envuelto bajo el brazo y siguió su camino, rumbo a la Fortaleza Infinita.

…

Cuando llegó, un grupo numeroso de chicos corrió a recibirlo con notable alegría, se entretuvo un rato con ellos y hasta se vio tentado en jugar a la pelota, pero recordando porqué estaba allí se disculpó y siguió camino, sin sospechar que iría a encontrarse con Shido y Emishi escasos metros antes de lograr su objetivo.

—¡Shido-kun, Emishi-kun! —a pesar de su creciente nerviosismo, lo supo disimular bastante bien—¡Que sorpresa!  
—Que sorpresa verte a ti aquí —correspondió Fuyuki con un tono neutro de voz, su espalda apoyada contra una destruida pared.  
—¡Ginji-san! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! —saludó Haruki poniéndose de pie—¡Algo así como! —observó su reloj y acotó—¡Veintidós horas!  
A decir verdad Amano se encontraba en el bloque éste, zona liderada por Emishi, lo cual era tan probable encontrar al bromista en ese lugar, como encontrar un japonés en Japón.  
—¡Wau! —expresó Haruki notando el paquete fino debajo del brazo del rubio—¡¿Para quién es el regalo?!  
—Esto... eh... —El emperador relámpago observó el paquete como si nunca lo hubiese visto, incapaz de poder idear una buena mentira respondió—: Es para Makubex.  
—¿Makubex? —Se extrañó el domador de bestias—¿Es su cumpleaños o... algo así?  
—¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es!? —investigó Emishi curioso intentando tomar el paquete, pero Ginji lo alejó de su alcance.  
—Un libro —recordando la pregunta de Shido continuó—, es que... le debía su regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado.  
—¡Un libro! —exclamó Haruki—¿Makubex le gusta leer? ¿De qué trata? A mí me gusta leer.  
—Pues es... un libro... sobre nombres —notó la extraña mirada que Fuyuki le estaba dedicando, supo que había notado algo raro en todas sus vacuas explicaciones e incómodo intentó escapar—; en fin, se me hace tarde... luego nos vemos chicos.  
—¡Para mi cumpleaños prefiero una revista! —gritó el bromista a la distancia—¡Una de chicas! ¡Desnudas! ¡Anótalo! —luego se dirigió a su amigo que aún seguía cavilando sobre el porte estrambótico de Ginji—, y tú también Shido, anótalo.  
—Tsk, si no te gustan las chicas —realizó un mohín gracioso de incredulidad, sólo le gustaba aparentar que sí.

…

Como no era de extrañarse, Ginji se perdió. Llegó ante la puerta de Makubex dos horas después de lo pactado, pero conociéndolo a SU emperador relámpago, al chico _computadora_ no le sorprendió. En cambio, en cuanto lo vio, profesó un tembloroso.

—¿Lo tienes?

Amano asintió con efusividad y, mostrando el libro que guardaba receloso bajo el brazo, su amigo lo dejó pasar.  
Guardaron silencio unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Makubex quebró la atmósfera pesada que se había creado ofreciéndole al rubio una taza de té negro que el otro aceptó sólo por complacerlo.

—Bueno —pronunció el castaño una vez sentado luego de darle el té a Ginji—, ábrelo.

Sin perder más tiempo, Amano lo hizo. Rompió la envoltura del libro y lo dejó sobre la pequeña mesa ratona. Ambos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio observando la tapa cual hallazgo científico. Nada revelador, sólo se podía observar el nombre escrito en romano y una foto muy sutil de las piernas de dos hombres en una posición muy pecaminosa.

—¿Ya lo has visto? —preguntó Makubex curioso.  
—Todavía no, quería hacerlo contigo —luego de sus palabras, con rapidez y torpeza, aclaró—: ¡Leerlo! Quería leerlo contigo.  
—Bien —canturreó el chico sin nombre tomando el libro primero.  
El Emperador Relámpago, como un rayo, se sentó a su lado en el sillón de dos cuerpos, pero analizando la situación sugirió:  
—¿Porqué mejor no lo leemos en tu cama? —El rubio se sintió avergonzado por la propuesta, temió quedar como un violador serial desesperado por una nueva víctima—Digo… —agregó dejando las palabras flotando en el aire.

Makubex en respuesta sonrió, tranquilizando de manera inmediata a su futuro amante. Asintió y se puso de pie. El té había quedado relegado a segundo plano, intacto se enfrió y a Ginji no le importó.  
Llegaron a la cama y como si fuesen dos buenos amigos se sentaron uno al lado del otro para comenzar a leer. El que tomó el libro primero esta vez fue Amano y abrió la primera hoja con impaciencia.  
Letras...  
Palabras...  
Frases...  
Oraciones...  
Párrafos...  
¿Dónde estaba lo interesante? Se saltearon la primera parte, imprudentemente, y fueron directo a los capítulos de las posiciones. Digo “ _imprudentemente_ ” porque les hubiese servido de MUCHO las correctas y oportunas explicaciones y consejos. Pero así son los jóvenes a esa edad, impacientes y hormonales.

—La catalana —leyó el Emperador Relámpago en voz alta—, recostado boca arriba con las piernas abiertas...  
—Espera —interrumpió el friki—, ¿no tendríamos que quitarnos la... ropa?  
—Cierto.

En escasos segundos los dos jóvenes se encontraban como Dios los trajo al mundo, intentaron dejar el pudor de lado, y por suerte la curiosidad pudo más. Así que el rubio continuó leyendo.

—Bien... sigue —alentó Makubex.  
—Recuéstate boca arriba con las piernas abiertas.  
El chico hizo caso y obediente ofreció toda su desnudes.  
—¿Así? —un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, le daba pavor estar en esa posición.

Ginji se perdió en su mundo, observando los redondeados glúteos de su amante contra el colchón y la mata de vello algo escaso y oscuro cubriéndole los genitales. La situación comenzaba a asustarle. Sí, a asustarle. No sabía si podría llevar bien las riendas.

—Bien, sigo leyendo —tragó saliva y acotó—, ¡ah! Yo me tengo que poner de rodillas—con el libro en una mano gateó hasta el chico sin nombre situándose entre sus piernas abiertas. —No entiendo —expresó con sinceridad apoyando el libro sobre el pecho de su compañero.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Tengo que apoyar tus nalgas sobre mis muslos.  
—Mira el dibujo —sugirió, quizás la imagen podría ayudarlo.  
—A ver —tomó la cintura de Makubex y apoyó las nalgas sobre sus muslos—, así. —El leve contacto de piel erizó sus vellos, su pene, semi dormido quizás por el nerviosismo y la frialdad de la situación, ahora se encontraba a pleno.  
—¿Ahora?  
—Dice que tengo que rodear con ambas piernas tu cintura.  
Aquello los desconcertó, era físicamente imposible.  
—Déjame leer eso —pidió el chico de pelo gris, impaciente y algo molesto con el libro—, _bsbsbsbsbs_ —leyó en voz baja hasta llegar a la dura conclusión de que Amano iba por buen camino—, probemos otra —concluyó.

El Emperador Relámpago asintió convencido y salió de la posición. Intentaron por más de media hora posiciones que, a simple vista, por los dibujos, eran más fáciles. Una pierna por aquí, otra por allá. Muslos arriba, cadera abajo. Parecía más una clase de gimnasia que otra cosa.  
¿Tan complicado era el sexo? Agotador, extenuante. Estresante. Y pensar que a la gente le gusta hacerlo. Para colmo cuando lograban hallar una posición medianamente sencilla, no todo era más fácil. Al rubio le costaba penetrar a Makubex porque si no le dolía a uno, le dolía al otro, o a los dos al mismo tiempo y nunca llegaban a nada. O bien sus miembros se quedaban dormidos y no querían despertar, al lograr revivirlos, otra vez la ardua lucha de encontrar otra pose más convincente.

—Se me atoró el reloj en la sabana —pronunció el chico computadora al borde del llanto.

Ginji tuvo que salir de la posición, soltó la pierna de Makubex y éste se liberó. Tomaron aire, suspiraron y se quedaron sentados sin decir nada, frente a frente, en la cama. Luego, sin darse por vencidos, volvieron a la carga.  
Amano profesó que lo más conveniente era leer las posiciones enteras, o sea, no sólo la parte explicativa, sino el preámbulo y el final.

—¿No habrá un kamasutra para principiantes? —preguntó Makubex pero su amigo elevó los hombros en señal de desconocer ese dato, y siguió leyendo.  
— _Una variante singular de esta postura acrecienta la sensualidad: el que está echado flexiona una de sus piernas y apoya la planta del pie sobre el pecho del otro, como si lo empujara_ —la cara de desconcierto de los dos dejó por sentado que sería otro fracaso, pero el rubio no amedrentó. — _Este jugueteo de deseo y rechazo aumenta el tono morboso del contacto; uno busca profundizar la penetración con firmeza, adelantándose, mientras el otro parece resistirse, dando a la pierna un movimiento de muelle. Pero como los une un mismo deseo, le toma el pie y la rodilla con ambas manos, para dominar la situación y marcar el ritmo, a la vez que el otro cede para sentir en su interior toda la potencia del pene erguido. Así se inicia un coito intenso y profundo_ —realizó una pausa para tomar aire, releer y analizar las cosas. — _En esta posición, el penetrado puede llevar sus manos a las nalgas del amante y continuar la sinuosa caricia hasta el perineo y el ano, mientras siente la excitación que le provoca el que penetra al rozar su rostro, excitar sus tetillas y su vientre._  
Una vez finalizado pronunció un “bien” de satisfacción y se quedó mirando a Makubex para ver si éste había entendido, sin embargo el chico computadora sólo profesó un:  
—¿Qué es el perineo?  
Silencio. Pesado e incómodo. Arqueando las cejas el Emperador Relámpago se sinceró:  
—No lo sé —volvió la vista al libro y lo cerró vencido.

Otro silencio, más embarazoso que los anteriores, se instaló entre ambos; fue Makubex quien, cansado de probar posturas que eran todo un desafío para cualquier acróbata licenciado, susurró:

—Bueno...  
—Creo que esto no va a funcionar —Ginji le había leído la mente a su amigo.  
El muchacho de pelo grisáceo bajó la vista derrotada y comenzó a llorar en silencio, preso de una impotencia que lo superaba.  
—Ya, no es tan terrible.

“ _Seguro hay amantes peores que yo_ ” pensó Amano sin decirlo, y lo abrazó buscándole el rostro para besarlo. Luego de consolarse mutuamente y de prometer que su pequeño fracaso moriría con ellos —llevándose el secreto a la tumba—, se vistieron con tranquilidad y en la puerta se saludaron.

—Fue todo un gusto —dijo Makubex estrechando con candor la mano del Emperador Relámpago.  
—Nos vemos más adelante —pronunció con una sonrisa.

Escondió el libro bajo la chaqueta y siguió su camino cantando por lo bajo. Había resultado un desastre pero por suerte la cosa había sido de a dos. No... no se trataba de que él no había “ _podido_ ” o de que su “ _amiguito del sur_ ” había fallado. Makubex tampoco se había mostrado muy cooperativo cuando Ginji le solicitaba que colgase la pierna del ropero.  
Es que para una primera vez no había libro que valiese, por muy bueno que éste fuese.  
Intentó ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo, aunque había resultado todo mal y la relación con Makubex había terminado como empezó: Fugazmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Llegó sonriendo con parquedad.  
Saludó a Paul cuando entró a Honky Tonk, luego a Natsumi y subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto que compartía con Ban, quien, vale recalcar, se encontraba algo impaciente y exaltado. La conversación con su amigo esa mañana lo había dejado a mil, cual aspiradora en _hi_ , como si hubiese tomado Speed mezclado con una aspirina, coca cola y café (todo el combo en uno).

—Hola Ban —intentó mostrarse lo mejor posible, ya que Midô tenía la facultad de descubrir con facilidad sus estados de ánimo.  
—Hola Gin —correspondió acotado en la cama leyendo un libro, y apagó el cigarrillo sobre una tapita de cerveza, cenicero improvisado.  
Se reservó para sí la pregunta. ¿Dónde había estado su amigo? Le pareció inoportuno en ese momento curiosearlo.  
—Iré a bañarme. ¿Necesitas usar el baño? —huyó con rapidez de la conversación que venía en camino, la tan temida pregunta que busca ahondar en el estado anímico del otro.  
—No.

Cuando comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta recordó que tenía el libro escondido. Echó una rápida hojeada a lo que estaba haciendo el chico de ojos azules y, notando que se encontraba de espaldas revisando el estante de los libros, con celeridad se desprendió de su chaqueta y dejó el libro bajó la misma, escondido. Luego tendría tiempo —con el telépata lejos del cuarto— para encontrarle una guarida mejor a su sucio libro. Se quitó la playera, el pantalón y, desnudo, caminó hasta el baño.  
Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y la reguló con la fría. Necesitaba de una buena ducha para sacarse la mala suerte con la que cargaba.  
¡¿Dónde?!  
¡¿Dónde estaba esa morsa que lo meaba desde el cielo?!

…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Ban buscaba qué leer, se sentó de nuevo en su cama con un libro en la mano y, por cosas del destino, guió la mirada a la chaqueta de su amigo. En realidad fue la punta de algo que parecía ser otro libro lo que le llamó poderosa y peligrosamente la atención. Con curiosidad se estiró y tomó esa punta jalándola con suavidad.

—Oh. Mi Dios —profesó con los ojos bien abiertos al ver la tapa.

Se lo hubiese pedido prestado, él ya tenía ese... El Kamasutra lésbico (Uno nunca sabe si alguna amiga puede necesitarlo), el Kamasutra para ellos, para ellas y el de sexo oral. Lo dejó de lado y, ahora más decidido que antes, mandó todo al re carajo y se puso de pie.

—Que el señor esté conmigo —susurró melodramático antes de decidirse del todo.

…

Su cabellera rubia rápidamente se humedeció al contacto con el agua, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. A pesar de su rotundo fracaso como amante se encontraba aún algo emocionado. Tantas poses, tantos roces, tanta saliva...

—¿Ahora vienes a reaccionar? —le dijo, ofendido, a su miembro, como si éste le fuese a responder.

Siguió lavándose, preguntándose en qué había fallado, pero cuando su mano llegó al pene, rozándolo cálidamente, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la columna. Lanzó un gemido apagado y vergonzoso, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a masturbarse lenta y distraídamente (como si no lo estuviese haciendo realmente ¿? Le faltaba silbar).  
Pero en lo mejor, en el súmmum de la masturbación culposa, algo, o más bien alguien lo interrumpió. Sentir una presencia y una respiración —pesada— prácticamente en la nuca, lo llevó a abrir los ojos y ¡oh! ¡Sorpresa! ¿Con qué se encontró?:

—B-Ban. ¡Ban! —dejó de zarandearse la hombría de aquí para allá y posó la mirada aterrada en su querido amigo.

Pensó en decirle muchas cosas, en reprocharle que él ya le había ofrecido el baño antes de meterse y que ahora esperase su turno. Pero los ojos, la libidinosa mirada de Midô no profesaba interés en el inodoro, sino en el Emperador Relámpago.  
Sin mediar palabras, porque estas sobraban, el telépata se acercó con cuidado hasta donde su compañero de ruta se encontraba aturdido observándolo. Le dio, así, tiempo de soltar alguna queja que jamás llegó a oídos del pelinegro.  
La pequeña e insignificante barrera que le impedía llegar hasta el rubio era la minúscula pared de treinta centímetros de alto que bordeaba la bañera, útil solo para que el agua quedase donde debería quedar.  
Elevó un pie, luego otro, y sin importarle el detalle de que se estaba empapando bajo la lluvia de la ducha, llegó hasta Ginji, posó tembloroso una mano sobre su mejilla y con la otra, lo acercó por la cintura.  
No quería echar todo a perder, estimaba a Amano, mucho más de lo que cualquiera osaba imaginar o podía siquiera alcanzar a vislumbrar. Una atípica relación como la de ellos no se da con facilidad entre los seres humanos.  
Cauteloso descendió la mano que anteriormente había acariciado la suave mejilla, hasta la altura de su pecho, realizó una breve pausa, apenas perceptible por los sentidos, y siguió camino, hasta el ombligo y más tarde el pubis, de donde se asomaba una mata de vello castaño, opaco, como el verdadero color de pelo que debería llevar su dueño de no teñirse.  
Lo miró fijamente, para asegurarse de que iba por buen camino, pero el rubio no mostraba ningún sentimiento negativo en el rostro, pero tampoco concedía gestos positivos. Neutro, inerte, sorprendido, excitado… todavía; su hombría se encontraba erguida y anhelante de caricias. Ban no se hizo rogar y, tomando la última pizca de coraje, abrazó con la palma entera el miembro de Ginji. Éste gimió y cerró los ojos, sus manos cobraron vida aferrando el cuerpo de Midô, incitándolo a más.  
La intensidad fue regulada por el experto telépata, acarició, estiró y apretó un poco el pene que palpitaba furioso, cálido e impaciente en su mano. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Amano explotó; ya se encontraba bastante a tono, mucho antes de que su amigo irrumpiese en el baño.

—Ban...  
Esta vez su nombre no fue pronunciando con sorpresa, si no con deleite, placer y extremo cariño. Hasta se podría decir que con un tono de agradecimiento.  
—Te quiero, Ginji.

Le fue necesario a Ban decirlo antes de seguir, para dejar bien en claro con esa frase lo que buscaba realmente del emperador relámpago. Éste sonrió y salió de la bañera junto con Midô quien, guiándolo de la mano hasta la cama, lo arrojó con deseo de poseerlo cuanto antes. El Kamasutra descansaba al lado, en la otra cama, como un fiel espectador del show que ofrecerían los amantes.  
El telépata con suma prisa se deshizo de la camisa blanca y de la musculosa que llevaba puesta para luego quitarse las medias con más premura, de ser posible. Deslizó el cierre del pantalón quitándoselo y liberando así a su miembro del tortuoso encierro. Ginji le dedicó una mirada cargada de terror, abrió los ojos tan grandes como físicamente pudo, rictus que le causó profunda risa a Ban.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Ginji? —preguntó sensual, gateando en la cama hasta llegar encima de Amano.

No contestó, era innecesario hacerlo. Midô se acostó sobre el cuerpo del rubio y le besó el cuello, lanzando un gemido de éxtasis cuando sintió la suave piel y el delicioso aroma que portaba; el cuerpo mojado había empapado las sabanas y el colchón, pero era lo que menos le importaba al telépata en ese momento.  
Iba a hacerle el amor al emperador relámpago, en su cama; como tantas noches había fantaseado… ¿qué importaba tener que dormir sobre un colchón húmedo, entonces?  
Ban levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos cerrados de Ginji.

—Abre los ojos —solicitó con energía pero calidez a la vez, y cuando Amano obedeció, besó sus labios, primero con dulzura hasta tornarlo poco a poco en un beso apasionado y violento.

Tomó los brazos del rubio y los enredó en su cuello, posó sus manos en las caderas y las elevó para hacerle sentir la proximidad de su miembro. Contrario a lo imaginado, Ginji no temió el dolor a la invasión, si no que se encontraba ansioso, y excitado otra vez.  
Midô, luego de rendirle homenaje a su cuerpo: besándolo de pies a cabeza y lubricándolo con paciencia, volvió a hacerse dueño de su cintura. Colocó una almohada bajo los glúteos para facilitar la penetración y ubicando el miembro comenzó con la ardua y gratificante labor.  
Le costó acostumbrarse al principio, su cara sólo reflejaba dolor pero, poco a poco, la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo al telépata en su interior sublimó toda tortura, o mejor dicho: la tortura se entremezcló con el placer. Ayudó a su amigo elevando una pierna, de esa forma la penetración se hizo más profunda. Midô soltó un gemido algo escandaloso y aferrando esa misma pierna que Ginji había elevado, la colocó en un hombro e irrumpió del todo en su intimidad, tomando un brevísimo descanso para luego volver a la carga con euforia.  
Con los segundos Amano acompañó los jadeos y gemidos del telépata, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas acompañaban el rápido y desesperado vaivén.  
Hacía tanto tiempo que lo deseaba al rubio, que por más intento de retrasar su orgasmo que hubiese hecho no lo logró, y eyaculó deliciosamente en el cuerpo del emperador relámpago, sin dejar de aferrarlo y de besarle con afecto y fervor.  
Cuando Ban retiró el pene del interior de Amano éste experimentó un vacío inexplicable junto con una punzada de dolor en la parte más inexplorada —al menos hasta ese momento—. Se acostaron uno al lado del otro, sin decir absolutamente nada, por el temor a quebrar el clima y arruinar el momento; pero el rubio necesitó saber algo con imperiosa urgencia y curiosidad:

—Ban...  
El aludido se incorporó apenas quedando de costado, apoyó un codo sobre la almohada y la cabeza sobre la palma abierta prestándole entera atención.  
—¿Qué es el perineo?

Midô estalló en carcajadas, acaso ¿creyó que su amigo le diría bonitas palabras de amor? O al contrario ¿Expresaría un hondo arrepentimiento por lo ocurrido? Se tomó su tiempo para responder:

—¿Quieres saber lo que es? —preguntó juguetón, el rubio asintió con efusividad y el telépata descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrepierna, ocultó la cabeza y con la lengua buscó esa zona muy pocas veces tomada en cuenta.  
—¡Oh! ¡Mi Dios! —gimió Ginji, y todo volvió a comenzar.

Esa noche Ban tuvo dormir en la cama de Amano ya que su colchón se encontraba empapado; y las siguientes noches también, a pesar de que ya se había secado con el correr de los días.  
El Emperador Relámpago pudo encontrar en Midô no sólo amor y contención, si no todas las respuestas que un simple libro no le había dado y que jamás le daría.  
Él, había nacido para ser uke.


End file.
